


Coincidence

by Lwmons



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Don't Read This, F/F, Post-Canon, i haven't written anything in a while, this is a terrible fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12068292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwmons/pseuds/Lwmons
Summary: In which some things are said and some girlfriends are made.





	Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> So among the many recurring tropes I've seen in Dianakko/Akkordian fics, the most popular seems to be that Diana and Akko being into each other is the worst kept secret in the school. Now for as fun as that is, I wanted to try something a little bit different. That being no one knows. Not even one of the participants.

On any other day, the classroom would be cleaned by some of the janitorial goblins. On this day, however, it was being performed by two young women, the rhythmic scratching of their brushes and the tick of the clock the only noises in the otherwise empty room.

At least it was until the angry groans of one Atsuko Kagari grew strong enough to escape her mind by means of her mouth.

“Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaan,” she groaned, drawing the attention of the blond witch on the other side of the classroom, just standing from scrubbing her section of floor. “We saved the world… Why do we have to do stupid chores like this.” She slumped forward atop the teacher’s desk to punctuate her sentence, her arms crossed and her lips pouting ever so slightly.

“I’d like to remind you that you are the one being punished here, so there is no ‘we’ for this punishment,” Diana explained concisely, “And it is for that very reason that you were given this ‘stupid chore.’ Neither Professor Finnelan nor I would like to see your achievements go to your head, like it seems to be doing right now.”

Akko groaned, slumping forward even more so that her head rested on the table with her arms stretched out before her. Akko’s very informal means of conceding a point, Diana had come to realize.

“Why didn’t you help me earlier, anyway?” the brunette asked, stretched out to a whine, “If you said something Ms. Finnelan would probably have let me go!”

“...!” Diana was caught off guard by the accusation, her face becoming ever so slightly flushed as the true answer appeared in her mind. “I... That is...”

* * *

Despite having already memorized the language from a young age, Diana nonetheless took notes for Professor Finnelan’s lecture on the Luna Alphabet. Though perhaps not quite as diligently as she would have liked. Much of her attention was being drawn to the ponytail two rows down from her, noisily discussing their last class, with the recently reintroduced Professor Chariot du Nord.

Most of the details of the conversation were lost on her, due in part of her lack of interest or desire to eavesdrop. But more than anything, it’s because her attention was stolen by the woman speaking, rather than what she was saying in particular.

She was enamored by her self-proclaimed rival. Not purely because of her looks(though it would be a blatant lie to say she hadn’t noticed them), but because of her passion and drive, like she had expressed to her before. Because of her ability as a witch and all they had accomplished together. Because she’s helped and saved so many people since joining the Academy, including her.

She was snapped out of her admirations by the sound of Professor Finnelan’s voice, booming over the offending conversation. “MISS KAGARI” she demanded, “Might I enquire as to what is so interesting that you’ve decided to give it your attention instead of my class?”

Akko’s eyes lit up at the question, and prepared to give her answer. “Oh! That’s--”

She was immediately cut off. “That was a rhetorical question, Miss Kagari.”

This earned the snickering of a few of their classmates, including the duo flanking Diana, Hanna and Barbara.

“Honestly, Miss Kagari, this is not the attitude I’d expect from a student of Luna Nova. Especially one with achievements like yours.”

“But Professor, I was just saying that--”

“I don’t care what you were saying, Miss Kagari. You’re being disruptive to the class. Your accomplishments don’t garner you any special privilege.”

“But--”

“No buts! Miss Cavendish?”

“Yes, Professor?” Diana asked, standing from her seat.

“Miss Kagari will spend her afternoon cleaning this classroom. However, going by previous infractions she cannot be trusted to remain doing so unsupervised. Can I trust you to oversee her?”

Akko spun around in her seat, looking up towards her friend with puppy dog eyes, hopeful that the blonde witch could do something to reduce her sentence. Even if her word didn’t carry much merit, Diana’s might… Right?

Diana looked down at the two of them, both expecting obviously different answers. She’d very much like to help Akko. Suggest something alternative or press the matter of her ‘hero’ status. But the idea of being alone with Akko, even in such a mundane capacity was too appealing to her, and she forced herself to avoid the pleading gaze of her crush. “Of course, professor.”

Akko practically deflated where she sat, frowning as she gradually returned her attention towards the professor.

“But I was supposed to meet up with--”

“Miss Kagari, I believe I already said there will be no buts. Thank you, Miss Cavendish.”

With that, the Professor returned to her lecture, Diana returned to her seat, and Akko grumbled, crossing her arms and sinking into her seat.

* * *

Surprisingly, Diana was quick to regain her composure. “If you weren't already aware, I am, at the very least, helping you now. Or would you prefer you do the rest by yourself?”

Akko pouted, a face that the blonde found adorable, and again conceded the point without another word. Of course she didn’t want to do this alone. And putting aside the fact that she’d still rather not do it at all, she was glad Diana was here to help her. Though _why_ she was helping her was beyond the brunette’s comprehension. Regardless, she was still upset. She and Diana were friends, weren’t they? She would have hoped that the taller witch would have stood up for her, at least this once. She picked herself up from her slump and returned to work, mumbling something under her breath.

“I’m sorry, I’m afraid I didn’t understand that, Akko.”

“I said ‘thank you for helping me’,” she repeated, perhaps a bit angrier than she should have. She knew Diana wasn’t wrong here, but she was determined to try and be grumpy until this was over with.

Diana gave a small frown, setting her brush down gently before walking over to her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry that you're frustrated, Akko. Please believe me when I say that you being punished is the last thing I want to see. But if you’re willing to push through we can finish this quickly, and I’m sure you can return to your previous plans before long.” She offered a small smile as she finished speaking, hoping to quell her friend's irritation.

Akko, however, was still pouting to herself when she turned to face Diana. Though at the taller girl’s words Akko couldn’t help but feel a bit relieved, the words comforting in their earnesty. There was still a part of her that wanted to remain upset, but looking up at Diana it was shed, and with her usual determined smile, she nodded and gave a confident, “Mhmm!”

With another, warmer smile, Diana too nodded, and returned to her side of the room to finish cleaning it. From behind her, she could har Akko say confidently “Alright! We’ll have this done in no time!” She didn’t even half to turn to know that Akko was posing with a hand on her hip and the other thrust above her, clutching a broom.

Sure enough, with the two of them working in tandem, the classroom was clean in no time at all, and the two of them stood at the front, looking over their handiwork. Akko stood confidently, actually somewhat proud they were able to finish as swiftly as they did. She had a large toothy grin as she looked over to Diana, who still remained the picture of elegance despite having spent the better part of a the last half hour scrubbing floors. She returned Akko’s smile with a small one of her own, also holding a small sense of accomplishment at having bested their task. Well, having bested _Akko_ ’s task.

Though she had to admit she couldn’t help but feel disappointed they finished so soon. She might never be able to build up the confidence to say it to her face, but she truly enjoyed these moments they stole together. She longed for the moments that they were able to spend together alone, as more often than not they’re always flanked by their many now-shared friends.

“All right!” Akko cheered, all of her earlier frustrations having long since been replaced with her signature brand of determination. “We still have time to go meet up with Amanda and the others, too! Hey Diana, wanna come?” She turned expectantly to her friend, hands clenched into fists under her chin, already expecting a favorable response.

And under most circumstances, she’d be inclined to give that favorable response. Though the mention of Luna Nova’s resident track ace left a bad taste in her mouth. Diana didn’t hate O'Neill, far from it. She had come to foster a great deal of respect for her after the Noir Rod incident. However she still loathed the girl’s immaturity, and worried it might end up getting both her and Akko into more trouble.

“I... Appreciate the offer, Akko. But I’m afraid I should decline. I have other affairs to attend to.” She was lying of course, having already finished her studies for the next week and change. “I’d encourage you to do the same, if it’s another one of Amanda’s ‘excursions’ through the staff rooms.”

“That was one time!” Akko argued, “Besides, when did that start bothering you? I thought you and Amanda made up and became friends? You were both there when I flew for the first time!”

“We have reconciled some of our differences, yes, and I deeply respect her actions as of a few months ago. But I don’t enjoy her immaturity, and I would hope you wouldn’t either.”

Akko only gave a confused “Haaaaaaaaah?” at the statement.

Diana’s lips pursed into a small frown for but a moment. “I simply believe you would benefit elsewhere.”

“Aw, come on Diana!” she said immediately, taking one of the other girls hands in hers. “We’re all friends, aren’t we? Please?” For the second time that day she looked up at Diana with puppy dog eyes, and for the second time Diana had to try and steel her emotions and give the more ‘responsible’ decision.

She gave a small sigh. “I’m sorry, Akko. But I’m serious about her attitude. I’m worried she’ll influence you negatively.”

This earned another confused “Haaah?” but was quickly followed up. “Diana, she’s one of my best friends, like you! Jeez, I can’t read you most of the time. Half the time you’re all overbearing and serious and mean and the rest of the time it seems like you’re in love with me or something!” If pressed, she wouldn’t be able to tell you why she chose that particular vocabulary, but it seemed to get the point across well enough.

This, of course, completely caught the otherwise stoic Cavendish off guard.

She found herself completely unable to respond, instead turning away slightly to avoid eye contact with Akko, and covering her mouth in a poor attempt to mask her rising blush. She immediately began running through every moment in her mind when she might have let it slip. When she might have let her feelings for Akko known. More important than that, though, she wanted to know exactly what Akko was trying to say with it. Was she trying to reciprocate? Was she disgusted?

Unable to reach a conclusion on any front, she felt the only logical solution was to ask. Of course, for all her confidence as a witch and as a Cavendish, she was only able to make out one sentence, and meekly at that. “... How did you figure it out?”

There was a rather pregnant pause before anything else was said. And that was only a simple, soft, “Eh?” from Akko.

By this point, the tension in the air had grown thick enough to cut with a knife, or at least Diana perceived it as such. She was very much aware of the burning feeling spreading across her cheeks, and she forced herself to look up, to look back at Akko. For a brief moment, the two girls locked eyes, and Diana saw that Akko, her crush, was just as red as she was, her mouth hanging agape slightly. Seeing the brunette like this only served to make the blonde all the more flustered, and in turn move her head away once more.

“Diana… What did you mean?”

Diana bit her lip, though it was obscured by the placement of her hand. She wasn’t sure what to say. She had already said too much, and so far as she could tell she didn’t even need to say it in the first place.

“Diana…” she began again.

She couldn’t leave her without a response. She had already made things strange and now she had to at least try and fix them. But she couldn’t lie. Not right now at least. “I meant what I said. Ever since your stunt with the Vajarois, I’ve been watching you.” She bit her tongue, but soldiered through her impromptu confession. “I would have said something sooner but… I don’t think I actually realized my feelings until that night in the cafe. When I told you that I believe in your believing heart.” She managed to force herself to turn back towards Akko, once again trying to lock eyes with her. “It was more than that, though. I believed in you. I… I lo...” She cleared her throat. “I had well and truly fallen for you.”

There was yet another pause as both girls, now matching shades of red, stared at each other. The silence dragged on, and neither of them seemed prepared to say anything else.

“I’m sorry…” Diana apologized, “I’ve made things weird… I hope you don’t think poorly of me for this. I… I hope we can still be--” She was cut off by Akko, the brunette’s words not loud enough to overpower Diana’s words, but enough that she’d willingly silence herself to let her friend speak.

“So… does that mean we’re girlfriends now?”

This time it was Diana’s turn to be confused. “Eh?”

“I’ve never thought of a girl like that,” Akko continued, looking down and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. “And this is all sort of out of the blue but… If it’s you, Diana, I don’t think I’d be opposed to being… more than friends. I… think I might want that, too...”

Diana’s expression wavered, unable to settle on confused, excited, or just plain happy. This was… quite far from how she had expected this day to go. She wasn’t expecting something mundane or routine. She quickly learned that with Akko neither of those things have any meaning. But if you told her that this is how her day would have gone, she would have laughed at you. Possibly before demanding how you figured out her secret with a wand pointed between your eyes.

Out the door and down the hall, they could hear the familiar voice of Lotte, calling for them. They both instinctively turned towards it, and away from each other. “Akko? Diana? Are you two almost done?”

“We should probably get going…” Akko said slowly, turning to face her possibly-new-girlfriend. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?” She didn’t even resort to puppy dog eyes this time as she looked up towards Diana.

Diana, though still hesitant to join, instead offered a small smile and a nod. “Why would I let my girlfriend go alone?”

Akko smiled, wider than Diana had seen before, and gave another excited cheer, one certainly loud enough for Lotte to hear outside. Capitalizing on this, she called out “We're coming, Lotte!” Turning back to Diana, she gave another smile. Smaller, but no less warm. “Let’s go!”

The two of them spend a few moments collecting the cleaning tools from their various positions, dropping them into a couple of buckets to be returned to the custodial staff. Diana, a step ahead of Akko, found herself held back slightly, an arm tugging at her sleeve. Diana turned to face Akko, only to immediately find the other girl in her face, and a small kiss being placed on her cheek.

The two of them left the room, surprisingly happy after deep cleaning a classroom.

And if their cheeks happened to be a bit redder from the experience?

Coincidence.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly when writing this I came to realize that it flowed rather poorly and felt a bit forced. However, I am trying to get into fanfiction to improve my writing ability, so I implore you to give me any and all criticisms you have about it.
> 
> Thanks for sticking through to the end, and I hope you enjoyed it, despite it's many many glaring flaws.


End file.
